Movie night
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: Stony. Avengers' team movie night. Basically just a pretexts for Steve to torment Tony a bit ;) so, warning: tickling!


It was a tough week for the Avengers team. They just finished a particularly exhausting, complex mission and everyone was tired, both physically and mentally.

Clint decided that they need something to relax and what could be better than a movie night? Thor was beaming as he was always happy to indulge in the pleasures of the Midgardian's world, Bruce was skeptical and all he wanted was to go to bed but Clint insisted and he cracked under pressure. Tony agreed and Steve, receiving a puppy-eye look from Tony, also agreed. Guys were trying to reason with Natasha, but she firmly said no, and well, they couldn't argue with her. They would try, but they all knew that tired Natasha got easily irritated and it was not a problem for her to send them all flying to the wall. Clint just kissed her, wishing her a goodnight, and she smiled gratefully at him, wishing the rest to have a nice movie night.

Clint, as it was his idea, was supposed to pick up a movie. Tony tried to take over the movie night, as he always tried to take over everything, but he was shushed by Steve. Thor and Bruce went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. Thor loved watching as popcorn was made. The popping of grains reminded him of thunder sounds and it was fun to watch. Tony and Steve were sitting on the couch, waiting for the guys to come back. They knew that they had to keep their hands to themselves in front of the rest, to not make them feel uncomfortable, so they were taking full advantage of their private moment. When Steve heard footsteps getting closer to the living room, he gently shoved off Tony from his lap, placing him back on the couch. Clint entered the room with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey guys, Legolas is back!" Tony tossed his head to the back, screaming so Thor and Bruce could hear him. Clint smacked Tony's head as he was walking past by him.  
"Steve, he hit me!" the brunet complained.  
"Yeah, I know. Nice job, Clint," Steve praised the archer, earning a glare from Tony.  
"Any time," Clint smirked, plugging an USB to the back of the TV.  
"My friends, our feast is ready!" Thor exclaimed in his booming voice as he walked in the room and placed a huge bowl of popcorn on the table. It was one of the Asgardian's bowls that looked more like a bathtub for a baby.  
"No wonder it took you so long.." Tony muttered looking at the massive pile of popcorn.  
"He couldn't get enough of looking at it popping" Bruce said in an amused tone, as he sat next to Tony on the couch. Thor took his seat in his favorite armchair, looking all excited for the movie.

"What are we watching?" Steve asked Clint.  
"_Jack and Jill_," he answered with a goofy smile taking the remote.  
"Wait, what?" Bruce snapped his head to look at Clint. "Is this one of those weird Sandler's movies?"  
"You have something against weird movies?" Clint's grin got even wider.  
"I guess we need something light to give us a brainwash.." Bruce sighed. Thor looked alarmed at him.  
"My dear friend, is that even possible? Won't that have fatal consequences for our health?"  
They all looked puzzled at the demi-god. After a while Tony snorted. He loved Thor's childlike ways of thinking. "Mo-vie, mo-vie!" he chanted, urging Clint to press play.

The movie was just as Bruce assumed. It was light, silly and didn't require any thinking which was good in their current state. Thor was howling with laughter, what made other guys laugh because his laughter was contagious. But after one hour they were getting sleepy. Bruce's eyes were half-closed and Thor tilted his head to the back sleeping, mouth wide open and snoring. Whatever the demi-god was doing it was always loud. Tony, getting bored, grabbed some popcorn and was aiming it at Thor's opened mouth.

"Don't do that, you will make him choke," Bruce reprimanded Tony. He responded with a grin and threw some popcorn in the doctor's face.  
"Tony, behave," Steve muttered and Tony put his hand down. Clint snorted and made a whip sound accompanied by a hand gesture.  
"Oh, grow up, Barton," Tony snapped, as he heard Bruce giggle.  
"Looks who's talking, Mr. Popcorn-thrower expert," he said, paraphrasing a quote from the movie, giving a nasal quality to his voice. In response Tony threw some popcorn at him too.

"_You ticklish?_" came the voice from the TV. Tony looked at the screen.  
"_Stella Adler, the great acting teacher once wrote a book, the only way you can really get to know somebody is if you.. watch their behavior while being tickled,_" the TV continued. Neither Bruce or Clint paid attention, but Tony looked at Steve from the corner of his eyes. The blonde had an evil smirk on his face. He took off his hand from the back of the couch and gently squeezed Tony's side. The brunet gasped, shifting to get away from Steve. He bumped into Bruce.

"Tony, what are you doing?" he asked.  
"Nothing," Tony replied through gritted teeth looking at Steve with a warning in his eyes. Steve smiled innocently and lightly dug his fingers into Tony's side. Tony bolted from the couch with a yelp. Bruce and Clint were looking at him surprised.  
"I.. I'll be right back" Tony muttered trying to casually exit the room, but closer he got to the door his steps quickened and he ran out of the room. Now they looked at Steve waiting for an answer. Steve just smiled and stood up.  
"I'll go check up on him," he said following Tony.  
"What's wrong with those guys?" Clint asked Bruce. Bruce snickered.  
"That would be a long list."

Tony was pacing back and forth through the corridor, rubbing his side, trying to brush off the feeling of his skin. He was muttering some curses under his breath. He heard heavy footsteps and shot a glare at Steve.

"What were you trying to do back there?!" he attacked the blonde.  
"Woah," Steve lift his hands surrendering. "What do you mean?"  
"Don't do that!" Tony grunted.  
"Do what? Tickle you?" Steve asked. Tony grunted again.  
"Yes, that!"  
"But I do that all the time," Steve half-smiled.  
"But don't do that in front of them!" Tony pointed in the direction of the living room.

"Ohh.." Steve smile got wider as he realized where this conversation was going. "You don't want them to know, do you?" he asked. Tony swallowed hard.

"How would you like it if I would tell them about you being ticklish?" he asked the blonde.  
"Frankly, I wouldn't care, it's not like that I'm the one giving people reasons to gang up on me," Steve answered, wiggling his fingers at Tony.  
"Don't!" Tony screamed, backing up away from Steve. Steve was getting closer and Tony soon felt as his back hit the wall. The blonde placed his hands on the wall, on either side of Tony's head, leaning closer to him.

"To tell you the truth, I already told them a while ago" he whispered into Tony's ear.  
"What?!" he shouted. Steve moved his head away, laughing.  
"I'm joking, silly," he smiled at Tony's frightened expression. The brunet frowned.  
"Not funny," he snapped.  
"You're right. That wasn't funny. You know what is funny?" he asked and not waiting for an answer he dug his fingers into Tony's sides. In one second he doubled-over with laughter.

"This is funny," blonde snickered working his fingers up and down Tony's sides. The brunet was squirming and started to slide down the wall, in an attempt to get away, but Steve just followed him.  
"ACK! Noo-ahahaha! Steehheheheeve! StaaAHAHA!" Tony pleaded. Soon he was lying down on the floor on his side as Steve tormented every ticklish spot on his body he could reach. He kneaded his sides, wiggled fingers under his arms, prodded his ribs, gently scratched his stomach and dug into his thighs as Steve recently discovered that, using the right touch, he is ticklish there. Tony was bucking but soon he realized that it is getting him nowhere, so he just tried to protect himself by curling into a ball. His laughter mixed with curses, his body shaking with laughter. With time it got so bad for him that he couldn't any longer mutter a word, he was just lying, hugging his knees, bubbling with laughter. Steve already knew the brunet's limits and stopped after a while, deciding that Tony had enough.

He grinned looking down at him. Tony was clenching his arms to his sides and hugging his knees, still shielding himself from a sudden attack, his breath was short and rapid. Steve sat against the wall, next to the brunet.

"You okay?" he asked, Tony could hear in his voice that he was grinning.  
"You.. are so… dead…" he ground out, still curled. Steve snorted.  
"Don't be like that," he said lightly sliding his fingers between Tony's shoulder blades. Tony arched his back as he squealed, turning from his side to his back. He nearly crushed Steve's hand beneath him, but he managed to withdraw it in the last second.

"You're ticklish there?" Steve asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
"No. Just.. sensitive," he answered sheepishly, tilting his head to back to look him in the eyes. Steve smiled hovering his hand over Tony's stomach and, before he could react, he dragged his fingertips across his lower belly. The brunet shrieked and grabbed his hand.

"Stop it," he said, eyeing him.  
"You're just too cute," Steve cooed.  
"You're evil," Tony retorted narrowing his eyes. He hated when Steve used that voice towards him. Captain responded with a smile, getting his hand free from Tony's grasp. He placed a finger under Tony's chin, grazing the skin under his goatee.  
"My baby," he cooed again.  
"Mmpf.. Seriously.. One d-day.. I'm gonna kill you, Rogers," Tony tried to sound angry to not show Steve how much he enjoys the feeling. But he could see right through Tony.

"You better get up, or they will start to wonder where did we go," the blonde said, standing up.  
"I'm tired, I don't want to go anywhere," Tony whined.  
"Come on," he lift Tony by the arm. The brunet was still pouting, so Steve held him closer and pecked his lips.

"Better?" he asked, cupping his cheek. Tony was really sleepy. He was already tired before they decided to watch the movie and Steve's "play time" just made him more tired.  
"Mhm.." he mumbled, his eyes half closed. Steve decided that he will explain tomorrow to Clint and Bruce what happened and went, holding the brunet for support, in the direction of Tony's bedroom.

"I demand revenge.." Tony muttered, half-asleep. Steve snorted.  
"Whatever you say, babe."


End file.
